A Beautiful Day
by bananasaurr25
Summary: Katniss decides to hunt Gale down and get revenge by killing him once and for all. She will make sure he's killed...and she's willing to sacrifice everything and anything to hunt him down. Even if it means sacrificing her own life.
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Day…Chapter 1**

**-A BIG THANKS TO MY BIGGEST FAN: MOCKINGJAYFLYING 3. THANKS A MILLION TO ALL MY OTHER FANS. ILY ALL 3**

**Katniss' pov.**

** There she was. My innocent little sister. Prim. Skipping and frolicking in the tall, green grass wearing a bright, sky blue dress fit just for her. She started heading toward a giant mass of children that surrounded the Capitol, joining the mass crowd. Then the sky was filled**

** with little specks in the sky. But as they came down, it appeared to be mini- parachutes. All the children screamed for joy as they tried to grab a mini- parachute, hoping for some kind of food, or clothing. Hoping to survive. But there was just something wrong with this. But I**

** couldn't grasp what exactly that was wrong. Five seconds later, the parachutes suddenly exploded, bursting into flames, turning into one simultaneous explosion of fire and terror. I screamed in terror as the children, who were once screaming for joy and glee, were now lying**

** dead, on the floor, never to feel that happiness ever again. As I was screaming in fear, I realized Prim was missing. My sister. My innocent little sister. I hurriedly ran over to the giant mass of dead bodies now, trying to find Prim. As I was searching for her, I saw a little boy**

** with reddish hair, who died holding a grey parachute in one hand, thinking it was full of some kind of hope. I saw another girl with dark brown hair, who died with eyes wide open, screaming in horror. Then I saw her. Prim. I started running, stepping on the bodies of innocent **

**children who died mercilessly just like my Prim. I finally got to her and held her close to my chest, cradling her soft, face. I gently stroked her blond hair and looked into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes that used to shine with pure joy when I came back from the Hunger Games,**

** with much stories to tell. Her hands that used to hold my very own hand when we went to the bakery together down the street to buy some fresh bread. But she was gone. I began to weep bitterly into her mass of hair until my eyes couldn't take it anymore. I looked up, **

**sensing someone was watching me from a distance. It was a man, waving happily. I squinted my eyes and dropped my sister's body to the ground gently. I went a little closer to the man, out of curiousity, and saw Gale. My lover. My best friend. "Gale…Do…" "Katniss! Did the**

** parachutes work? Did they explode right on time?" He said excitedly. I didn't understand at that moment what he did. "Gale… what are you talking about?" I said cautiously. "Oh, Katniss. Katniss…katniss…katniss. When will you ever learn? That was all me! The parachute**

** exploding idea!" He said, smiling evilly. Then it hit me. It was him. He killed all those innocent little children, with big dreams to accomplish. But not only that, he had killed my sister. I was going to kill him, I was going to get revenge. No matter what it cost me, even if that**

** was my own life. "Katniss…?" He said with worry in his voice. I began to sob now, and fell to the ground in anger and overwhelming tragedy. He headed towards me, trying to comfort me when I was crying because of him. But I realized he wasn't trying to comfort me, he was**

** holding a mini parachute behind his back. Gale, out of all people, was trying to kill me off too. I tried to back away but… BOOM.**

**...**

** I woke up, with sweat lining my forehead, and dripping down my face more than ever. Tara was beside me, looking up and wiping my sweat with a little handkerchief. "Mommy? Are you okay? You were crying and screaming your dream. I was worried Mommy. I don't**

** want you to have bad dreams." She said, worriedly. I stared into her big, blue eyes and looked away because they reminded me of Prim. "I'm sorry Tara. I promise Mommy won't have bad dreams again. All right? Now go back to bed, sweetie. Mommy's fine." I said, forcing a**

** smile on my face to relieve Tara of her worries. She sighed, relieved. "Okay Mommy. Good night!" She said, happily and walked to her bedroom across the hallway and closed the door. I stood there for a few moments and walked briskly downstairs to the kitchen. Peeta was**

** sipping a cup of black coffee, while reading the newspaper. He looked up and stared at my tired face. "You okay, Katniss? You seem…tired. Have you been crying again?" He said, while searching my face for some kind of clue. "Yes Peeta. I'm perfectly fine. It's just… Never**

** mind. Hey, Peeta. Where does Gale live right now?" I said trying to hide my anger. "Hmm… he probably lives somewhere in District 13. I'm not sure. Do you want me to check?" he asked. "Thank you, love." I kissed him on top of his forehead and smiled. I then poured myself**

** a cup of coffee with cream and sugar, fully loaded. I had a plan, and I was going to make sure it worked. I was determined. I was ready. What was my plan? To get revenge. To kill Gale.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE. **

**DID YOU LIKE IT? ...**

**DID YOU HATE IT?...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY ABOUT THE STORY... **

**THANKS TO ALL. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beautiful Day…Ch. 2**

**Katniss' Pov…**

**I was sitting at the brown, coffee table in the living room watching Tara play with her little blue plush puppy; Booboo. It was one of Tara's absolute necessities that she still needs to carry around with her every time we go out as a family together for a special occasion. Tara**

** would never let go of it, even after we unsuccessfully tried to get rid of it, she'd always manage to catch us right in the act. After playing with her little doll, she looked up at me with big, curious eyes. "Mommy? Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, sweetie" "Okay. But if you're**

** sad, Mommy, you have my permission to hug Booboo all you want." She said, holding out Booboo to me. I reluctantly grabbed it and held it gently in my arms for a couple of minutes while Tara looked at me, smiling warmly. I then held my arms out to her, and she joined me in**

** our hug. We stayed like that, in complete silence until I broke down suddenly.**

**Tara's Pov…**

**As Mommy was hugging me, I suddenly felt something wet drop down on my head. I looked up at Mommy and saw that she was crying quietly. I thought my best friend, Booboo had cheered her up, but I was wrong. I guess Booboo only works on me, I thought. I decided to hug**

** Mommy more tightly as wet tears began coming out of my eyes too. I didn't like it one bit when Mommy was sad. Then, I heard the front door creak and open. I pulled away a little from Mommy to see who it was. It was Daddy! I ran in joy and jumped to him and gave him a big**

** hug. Daddy laughed warmly and rumpled my hair a bit. I was waiting for him to pick me up and twirl me around, but instead Daddy was looking at the table in our living room. There was a bunch of papers messily scattered around that I had never seen before. I then looked**

** down and saw a grey trash can full of crumpled paper balls. I think Mommy was working on something really important and she got stressed out because of it, I thought to myself. Mommy was still crying now, her orange cooking apron soaked with tears. I looked at Daddy to see**

** if he was going to hug Mommy and make her feel all better. Instead, he went to the messy table and tried to pick up the papers for Mommy. But before Daddy could get there, Mommy rushed to the table and hurriedly picked up the papers and put them behind her back. Daddy**

** looked at her, confused.**

**Peeta's Pov…**

**"Honey. What's that behind your back?" I asked calmly. "Nothing that's important. Oh yeah, Peeta, you must be hungry from working at the bakery. I'll just…make us some dinner. I just need to put something in our room real quick." she said. She ran to our room quickly, and**

** came out five minutes later, her face flushed, and pink. "I'll make dinner real quick…I'm sorry." "Uh, Katniss. I'm not that hungry anyway. I ate a little something at the bakery, so I'm good." I smiled. "Mommy! I'm hungry! Can I have some spaghetti?" Tara asked politely.**

** Without answering, Katniss went to the kitchen and turned the oven on. I went into the kitchen and helped her out in silence. Katniss was hiding something from me, and I was going to figure out what it was. In less than fifteen minutes, there was spaghetti on the table with**

** fresh tomato sauce on top. The smell was just delicious. We sat down and said our prayers together. "Dear God, please let Mommy be happy every day. Please don't make her cry anymore, I don't like it when she cries. Thank you for this dear food and In Jesus Christ, I pray**

**, Amen." Tara said. Then I said my prayers and Katniss said hers. As Tara was passing the fresh bread to me, I saw Katniss wipe tears with her napkin quickly. Our eyes met and she stared at me, sadly. While she was washing the dishes, I decided to go up to our room and see**

** what exactly was behind her back. What she was hiding from me that was of secret. I decided to start with her drawers full of makeup and whatnot. But after five minutes of useless searching, I gave up and was about to go back downstairs when I knew the perfect place.**

** Katniss' wooden jewelry box made from Gale. The guy who she once was madly in love with. Her best friend. The guy who had killed Prim, Katniss' little sister on accident. I would never forgive him unless Katniss did because he had broken Katniss', my Katniss' heart. I slowly**

** opened it and saw the crumpled papers stashed inside. I hurriedly flattened them out, removing the creases, and started to read it. It was in messy handwriting and scribbled, so I couldn't read it very well. But I squinted a little and started reading aloud. "Plan A. Find out where**

** he lives. Meet him at coffee shop in District 2. Pretend to be friendly. Pretend to go back to the old days. Then go to fancy restaurant and poison his food while he goes to bathroom. Most importantly, don't mention plan to Peeta." It read. Underneath was a series of complicated**

** drawings and maps and on the very bottom of the margin was a picture of a gravestone. I couldn't believe it. My Katniss was trying to kill someone. But who? And Why? Then I saw someone watching me. I slowly turned around with the papers stashed inside my pocket and saw **

**Tara. "Hey Tara. Why aren't you in bed yet? It's almost eight. Go to bed sweetie." I said calmly. "But…but… Mommy didn't tuck me in yet." She said whimpering. "Why didn't she? Is she doing something right now?" I asked gently. "No…Daddy. Mommy's gone. And she took**

** Booboo with her. "She said, her lower lip quivering. And then it hit me. Katniss had gone to accomplish Plan A. I had to stop her, no matter what. So, I did the next best thing and decided to send Tara to Finnick and Anna's place. I ran to Tara's room and packed overnight clothes**

** and her toothbrush inside her little, pink duffel bag. I then put Lion, her 2nd favorite doll, so she wouldn't feel lonely without Booboo. We then went inside my car, and speed drove to Finnick's. I rang the doorbell and Lily, Tara's best friend, opened the door in glee and hugged**

** Tara in joy. I then kissed Tara gently, on top of her forehead and smiled at her. "You just stay here and have fun, all right? Don't worry about Mommy. Daddy's going to find her and bring her back home. Okay?" I said, reassuringly. Then she nodded slightly and I waved,**

** goodbye. As I was slowly driving away, I saw Tara's reflection in the back mirror. She was still in her light pink nightgown, and her big, blue eyes full of tears. I saw her wave to me, and I hurriedly drove away because if I did wave back, I think I would have burst out crying.**

** Now since Tara was safe at Finnick's, I had one thing to do. Find Katniss and stop her from killing whoever she was planning to kill. Then a flashback came to me back to the day of Prim's death. I recalled Katniss screaming to the world that she was going to get revenge on Gale**

** and kill him for Prim. Then I slammed on the brakes. It was Gale. Katniss was trying to kill Gale. I stepped on the gas and drove faster than I had ever driven before in my whole life. I needed to act fast.**

**LOVED IT?**

**HATED IT?**

**BYE 3. ILL WRITE CHAPPIE 3 SOON. AND KEEP ON REVIEWING POR FAVOR. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Beautiful Day…Chapter 3**

**Katniss' Pov**

**I had a terrifying nightmare again. This time, Gale was running away from me, smiling happily. He was holding a little dark-haired girl with big, blue eyes. As I stood up to get a closer look, Gale began to sprint and run away from me as the little**

** girl began to cry. I couldn't handle seeing those big, blue eyes overflow with tears so I started chasing after him. I was sweating and panting by then, but I continued the chase until he stopped at a cliff and held the girl up at arm's length; ready to**

** drop her. As I bent over and dropped on my knees, screaming, I realized it was Tara. My little baby. I screamed at Gale to leave her to be, to leave ME to be. But, he wouldn't listen. Instead, he just smirked evilly and was literally on the edge of the**

** cliff. He could kill Tara in any second now, I thought. I couldn't let it happen. So I jumped on Gale, beating him in the matter. But, little did I realize I had made a mistake. In the process of jumping and attacking Gale, he had dropped my precious**

** baby. As I kicked him in the shins painfully one last time, I peered over the cliff and saw Tara holding onto the rocky, jagged edge with 3, grubby, fingers. Her fingers were badly cut and she had a rough open cut on her forehead. "Oh Tara. I'm so**

** sorry. So sorry." I cried softly. "Mommy, it's okay. I forgive you Mommy. I know Gale's a bad man. But, you should learn to love and forgive like Jesus did." She said, calmly. "But sweetie, you don't understand. He killed my one and only sister. I**

** can't just forgive him like THAT." I whispered to myself, slowly losing it as the hot tears began streaming down my face. "I love you Mommy. Forever and always. No matter how bad you are, I'll never stop loving you Mommy." She said, smiling**

** weakly. I looked down and saw her fingers slip one by one, losing their firm grip. As her last finger lost its grip, she began to fall, crying painfully. "Mommy! Remember to forgive and forget!" "Oh Tara, OH Tara. I'm sorry. Come back to Mommy****.**

** Please." I blabbered on to myself, sobbing hysterically. I thought back to what Tara had said; about forgiving and forgetting. Loving. But how could I forgive him when he had took away the most precious thing in my life? How could I forget the**

** horrible moment when I lost Prim right before my eyes? But most importantly, how could I love him ever again when it was just so hard to look him right in the eye? **

**...**

**That's when my nightmare ended, and I woke up to see that I had fallen asleep on a train station bench outside of District 13. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked up to see that the sun was rising. The Beautiful, Bright, Yellow Sun. Then a loud bell **

**rang and I got up, hurriedly to board the train. I had to go shopping and fast. I hopped on and sat down in the closest seat I could find. It was cold as hell, I thought, shivering in my faded white t-shirt and blue jeans. After 30 minutes of mapping**

** the Plan out in my head, the train halted to a sudden stop. I got up and walked to the mall and looked at the displays in windows of passing stores. I stopped at a teenager store that would have the perfect outfit for my first step of the plan. **

**Hollister. I walked in and began searching through the clothes like crazy to see what would be considered "cute and bouncy". I knew, that as a person, I wasn't exactly described as a cute and happy person. So I searched for something that would**

** show that I was a happy person. After 10 minutes of throwing clothes everywhere and sales clerks giving me dirty looks, I had finally found an outfit that would match my new look. It was a hot pink Hollister t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, black**

** and white Hollister flip-flops, and a thick, bright blue headband. I then ran outside, ready to go buy the next outfit needed. The most important outfit. Then I saw the most perfect, sexiest dress in the history. Something that I, Katniss would never**

** wear. It was strapless, light grey, and short. Just the right dress that would make Gale fall head over heels in love with me. Along with the dress, I bought some sexy, black pumps to show off my toned and muscled legs from running around so**

** much. Now all I had to do was change my entire look. In exactly 2 hours, I was a different person, you could say. I was wearing my "happy" outfit. My hair was now much shorter, in a cute bob, dyed blond. My eyes were now light blue, just like**

** Peeta's eyes and I had square, framed, black glasses. I also painted my nails a bright yellow. I stared at myself in the dressing room mirror, and couldn't believe it was Katniss Everdeen I was staring at. "I kind of like being a blond." I said out**

** loud. I then took off Peeta's marriage ring. The gold one with the diamond he had given to me when we had officially gotten married. The one that had Katniss engraved inside. I looked at it for some time, and then gently placed it in the back**

** pocket of my new, black backpack and started walking to the exit, fresh and ready to put the Plan into action. I started daydreaming about the Plan and soon bumped into some blond guy and made him drop the crumpled papers he was holding. I**

** helped him pick up his papers when I realized that it was my Plan that this guy was holding. I looked up to see right in time that it was Peeta. My eyes turned round, in fear that he would recognize me, in fear that my Plan didn't work, but instead**

** he looked at me warmly, and smiled at me. "Thanks for picking up my papers. I'm Peeta Mallark. Nice to meet you." He said. "I…i…my name is…Katni…I mean Lauren. Nice to meet you two..too…" I replied, stuttering. I took a deep breath and**

** counted to 3 to hide my fear. I then shoved the papers back into his hands and waved. "I have to go now. I have a date with my friends. Talk to you later?" I asked, confidently, waving my cellphone in the air. I then started running in the other**

** direction when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Wait. If you know Katniss Mellark, could you call me? I've been looking for her ever since yesterday night." He said, worriedly. "Uh. Yeah, whatever. Are you worried or something?" I asked, **

**nonchalantly trying to show that I didn't care. "Yes. Katniss is my life and I don't know what Tara and I would do without her…" He said. "Okay. I'll try. Gotta go. Toodles!" I said, smiling forcefully and turning away because tears started coming**

** down my face. I boarded the train and watched Peeta sit down on a bench near the train station and put his head in his hands. He started crying and I turned away to stop more tears from coming down. I knew that if the plan didn't work, I'd be**

** screwed. But I was sure of it. The Plan would work because the first step had worked. Peeta, my own husband, hadn't recognized me. Now to just meet Gale.**

**...**

**END OF CHAPTER 3 :)**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW :) AND HERES A BIG SHOUTOUT TO ARCTIMIST AND MOCKINGJAYFLYING FOR MY TWO AWESOME REVIEWERS. AND A BIG SMILE TO JEZMOCKINGJAY74 !**

**AND PLESE TELL ME IF GALE SHOULD REALLY DIE OR NOT. OKAYY?**

**THANKS A MILLION FANFICTERS 3.**

**LOVE, **

**YOUR FELLOW FANFICTERR WHO WILL DEFF WRITE CHAPTER 4 SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Beautiful Day…chapter 4**

**Peeta's Pov.**

**I didn't know why. But that girl I met at the mall was on my mind the whole day even when I left and picked up Tara to drop off her at day care. I sat down at the coffee table and saw the girl in my head again. She seemed to be so nervous in**

** meeting me. Strangely, the girl… "What was her name? Lauren, I thought. The girl reminded me of Katniss, but thing is this Lauren didn't look anything like my Katniss at all. I shrugged the thought off and looked up at the square clock hanging**

** above the television in the living room. The time was 5:00 and I was two hours late for picking up Tara! I hurriedly grabbed the keys and ran downstairs to the car. After two minutes of reckless driving, I ran to the day care, out of breath from**

** running so much, and saw that it was locked. I looked around, desperate, thinking that I had lost Tara. I pounded and pounded on the day care door to let me in, but it was getting dark and I needed to find Tara no matter what. "Oh Tara. Where**

** are you?" I screamed out to the world. After three hours of searching, I walked, hopelessly, back home when I saw a little girl swinging on the swings by herself. I stepped a little closer and saw that it was Tara, crying silently on the swings. I**

** slowly walked to her and bent down to Tara so I could talk to her face to face. I knew that it wasn't her fault for not waiting for me at the day care and began stroking her hair gently. "Hey Tara. Are you okay sweetie? I'm really sorry Daddy**

** couldn't pick you on time." I said, reassuringly. She didn't respond and I hugged her, gently. She started crying on my shoulder and started talking in muffled sobs. "Oh Daddy. When is Mommy coming back? I want Mommy to tuck me in and I want**

** Mommy to play with me. Daddy, if someone would just bring Mommy back, I'd give them all my toys and even Booboo. Oh Daddy, bring her back." She cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. I looked at her, in tears, and held her up to**

** meet my eyes. "Sweetie, the truth is…" I hesitated, because I knew the truth would hurt her. So I decided to lie to protect her from the painful truth that she would eventually find out someday. "Well sweetie, Mommy has an important business to**

** do and won't be back until later. So, in the meantime, it's you and me, kiddo!" I said, forcefully smiling to show that there was nothing to worry about. But somehow, Tara didn't fall for it. She stared me right in the eyes, searching for something**

** more, searching for the truth. But I stared back, solemnly and tried my hardest to not burst out crying because I had to set an example as a father. "Okay, Daddy. I believe you. Let's go home and eat something. I'm STARVING." She replied,**

** happily and carefree. And that was that. Tara didn't ask or nag anymore because she knew that I would make it all better, that there was an angel protecting Katniss. While I heated the leftover spaghetti in the microwave, I sat down at the**

** kitchen table, with the phone in my hand. I didn't know whether to organize a big search hunt, or just tell close friends to look around for her. I didn't know what to do anymore. So my hand hovered over my phone for what felt like hours until I**

** felt a tug on my shirt from below. I looked down and saw that it was Tara. "Hey Tara. You need anything?" I asked. "Umm…Daddy. I think the spaghetti's done." She said, while pointing to the microwave in the corner of our spotless kitchen. I ran**

** over and hurriedly got the spaghetti out and put it on two plates, one for Tara, and one for myself. We sat down and said our prayers quickly and began to eat. The spaghetti was truly repulsive. But I pretended not to notice and waited for Tara's**

** reaction. I stared at her as she put the first mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth. A couple of seconds later, Tara's brow furrowed and her little tiny nose crinkled to show disgust. I was trying hard not to laugh, so I pinched myself instead. "Hey**

** sweetie. How's the spaghetti? Isn't it delicious? Mommy made it on Tuesday morning." I said, trying really hard not to burst out with laughter. Then Tara smiled wide with tomato sauce all over her mouth and gave me a big thumbs up. "It's the**

** most delicious spaghetti I've ever tasted, Daddy." She replied. I thought she hated it, I thought. Then we hurriedly ate in silence and I washed the dishes afterwards. I couldn't believe Katniss had left me. I couldn't believe Katniss would go out**

** and try to kill someone without telling me anything first. Was I not that important to her? Was I not good enough to help her? I started to get mad, furious at her for doing this to me. After washing the dishes, I quickly wiped my hands on the back**

** of my flannel shirt and ran upstairs to see Tara playing in her room with Lion. I grabbed her from behind and gently put her in bed. "Time to go sleep, my Tara. Did you say your prayers yet?" I asked. "No Daddy. I will now. Dear God, thank you for**

** this wonderful day. Please protect Mommy and guide her to the right path. Please let her be safe from bad men. And let me have a good night's sleep tonight. In Jesus name I pray, Amen." She said, innocently. Then she opened her eyes wide and**

** looked at me in fear. "Daddy, God will protect Mommy right? I think Mommy has her own angel guardian who protects her." She stated. "You're right sweetie. One hundred percent." I looked away just in time because tears started to form in my**

** eyes. And I needed to be strong for her. I quickly tucked her in and gave her a good night's kiss on the top of her forehead. "Good night Daddy." "Good night Sweetie." I then quietly closed the door and went into my bedroom. I crept inside the**

** covers and tried to sleep. But something, something was missing and the room just felt empty. There was just a sudden aching and burning inside my heart and I started to cry. "Oh Katniss. When are you coming back?" I whispered to myself. She**

** must have left me a note somewhere. I was determined to find it. The next day, I got ready to go to work and drop Tara off at daycare. After I dropped off Tara at daycare, I speed drove back to the house and turned the house upside down. I**

** looked everywhere. But there was nothing to be found. I was about to give up and just go to work when it hit me. Katniss' jewelry box. I ran upstairs and opened the jewelry box and saw a neat, folded up note. "Dear Peeta, My Husband. I'm so**

** sorry I left you at such a random time like this. You probably know by now that I'm going to be gone until I kill Gale or at least hurt him. I honestly don't know how long how that'll take so meanwhile, youre going to have to take care of my**

** motherly duties. And please Peeta, don't bother come looking for me. Please. The last thing I need is for you to butt in and ruin the Plan. I'm really sorry. I love you Peeta. From your loving wife, Katniss. By the way, Booboo's in the left drawer to **

**the bottom." I put the letter down and opened the drawer to find Booboo, freshly washed. I started crying uncontrollably and was furious. How could she do this to me? I got in the car, fast, still crying uncontrollably, and started driving to the **

**bakery. Suddenly, a huge truck came heading towards my way. But somehow, I lost control of the wheel and ended up, bleeding in the front driver's seat with glass everywhere. I heard a siren somewhere in the distance. My eyes started to close**

** of losing so much blood from my body and I whispered one word before I remembered passing out. Katniss.**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR.**

**YEAH. I KNOW. PEETA GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT.**

**IM STILL DECIDING ON WHETHER OR NOT TO KILL HIM.**

**SO THATS WHY I NEED YOUR OPINION. PRONTO.**

**THE FIRST YESSES OR NOS WIN.**

**SO, GO AND REVIEW. :) LIKE NOW.**

**PRESS REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM AND START TYPING FURIOUSLY.**

**LOVE, YOUR FANFICTER WHOS DEBATING. 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Beautiful Day…chapter 5**

**Tara's Pov**

**Daddy was late again for picking me up from the daycare. Mrs. Lader, my teacher, was making sure everything was locked up and was about to go home when she spotted me, sitting in the corner. "Oh sweetie. What are you still doing here? Did**

** your Daddy not pick you up yet?" She asked, worried. "Well…Actually. I don't…" I stopped myself just in time because I knew Daddy would come and pick me up soon, he would never leave me here alone. So I stood and smiled at her confidently.**

** "I can just stay outside of the daycare steps, Mrs. Lader. You don't have to worry about staying with me because I'm a big girl now. And my Daddy's coming soon. He's just a little late, that's all. "I said, surely. "Oh all right sweetie. But you have**

** to promise me you'll stay put on the steps and not go anywhere else." She said firmly. "I promise Mrs. Lader. And I never ever break promises." I said, reassuringly. We then walked out of the daycare together and I waved good-bye as Mrs. Lader**

** drove away. It was soon getting darker by the minute as I sat alone on the steps; drawing in the brown dirt with a small stick. Since I had nothing to do, I started making my own story up. "Once upon a time, there was a happy family made up o****f**

** one girl, one mommy and one daddy." I said while drawing a happy family with pretty flowers and a big sun. I smiled. "But one day, the mommy left the happy family without telling the little girl and daddy. So the family was very sad and lonely." I**

** said, out loud. I then drew the mommy leaving the crying family. I drew the little girl reaching her arms out, her heart broken. Then my vision blurred and tears began to fall, ruining my story. But I finished the story anyway. "Now the Daddy tried**

** everything to make the little girl smile and soon the sad family was a happy family again. But one day, the Daddy left the girl too in a big, wonderful castle and never came back. But the girl didn't know this and waited for a very long time. The girl**

** soon grew up to be the prettiest princess in the world. But the princess cried every day. The End…" What was the worst story was my life. I then threw the stick down and stomped on the ground, furiously. Then I sat down and started to cry until I**

** couldn't open my eyes. Then at that moment, I felt so forgotten and not important at all. I felt so unloved. Immediately, all these other worries came into my mind. What if Mommy would never come back? Where was Daddy? Did he get into a car**

** accident or get kidnapped? Did Daddy hate me? Was that why I was sitting here, alone in the dark? No, Daddy would never do such a thing, I thought. Then I saw blinding yellow headlights heading towards my way, getting closer and closer. I **

**screamed loudly, thinking that this was the end. But, suddenly the car stopped a couple of feet away from me and I jerked back abruptly. Then a tall lady got out the car rushing towards me with my warm, fuzzy blanket in one hand and…Booboo in **

**the other. It was Aunt Annie. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly, crying. She hugged me back, sobbing. "Oh Tara, sweetie. I'm so sorry for not picking you up earlier. Your dad called me earlier but I just forgot with all the terrible news and all. **

**Oh Tara, oh Tara." She sobbed sadly. I breathed in her warm auntie smell and hugged her again tighter than ever. We stayed like that, sobbing and crying tears of pain and sorrow.**

**Annie's POV**

**After we had our "moment", I knelt down to Tara and gave her a peck on the cheek. I handed Booboo to her and we both drove away. Tara slept soundly in the backseat during the whole two hour drive and we finally arrived at my house around**

** 2:00 am in the morning. I got out of the driver's seat and yawned, tired. I then opened the backseat car door and gently carried Tara out using both of my arms. I began to slowly carry her up the stairs to Lily's bedroom. I then set her down next**

** to Lily, my lovely daughter, and pulled the covers over both of them. As I kissed their foreheads and was about to leave when I heard Tara crying for someone. I turned back and sat down next to Tara, calming her down. "Mommy, Mommy. Please**

** come back. Oh Mommy." She whimpered in her dream. "Shh, sweetie. No need to worry. Auntie's here, Auntie's here." I said, as I gently stroked her soft hair. I stayed like that until Tara had finally calmed down I then quietly tiptoed out of the**

** room. But before I closed the door, I looked at my adorable niece, Tara holding her little teddy bear. I didn't know how I was going to break it to her that her mom was out to murder someone. I didn't know if she would accept the fact that her dad**

** could die, any moment now because he had lost so much blood. And I didn't know if she would face reality. That she could become an orphan. "Oh Tara. You poor child. What would you do out in this harsh, cold world without your loving parents?"**

** I said. Suddenly, hot tears began to pour out of my eyes and I wept bitterly for Tara. For Katniss. And for Peeta.**

**Peeta's POV**

**"Sir, Are you awake? Sir, please respond. We need to know your condition urgently." I heard a distant voice, calling for me, telling me to open my eyes and tell her that I was alive. A few moments later, I opened my eyes, groggily. The bright,**

** fluorescent light above me nearly blinded me in the process. "Ow." I said, as I shielded my eyes with my hand from the blinding light. "Oh there you are. Hello Mr. Mellark. I'm Doctor Park. Nice to meet you." She said warmly, as she extended a**

** hand towards me. I reached for her hand, but the pain suddenly electrocuted through my arms and I hurriedly put my arm down. "Nice to meet you too, Doctor Park." I said, as I tried not to show my obvious pain. She looked at my arm with a **

**worried glance. "Well, Mr. Mellark. I have some bad news and good news. Which one would you like to hear first?" She said, smiling as she pushed her hair back into a ponytail. I hated when people gave me that decision to make. "Umm… I'll go**

** with the good news." I said, quickly. "Okay then. The good news is that you can make it alive even after losing 30% of blood in your body. You don't need an oxygen machine attached to you at all times." She said, smiling. Now came the bad**

** news. I cringed. "But the bad news is that your legs have so much fragments of glass stuck in them, we might have to amputate your legs. We took an X-ray earlier and your legs are slowly rotting because the fragments of glass are blocking the**

** blood lines. I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark." She said, as she looked at me with sad, longing eyes wishing there was another option. I turned away, and looked outside. It was heavily raining and the sky was dark and grey. I thought of Katniss, my**

** beautiful wife. I thought of Tara, my lovely daughter. I thought of happiness. "You know, Doctor Park, I hate bad news." I said, still facing the window. There was no response though. I turned around, to find that she was gone. I tried to get up, but**

** sudden pain surged through my body and I stopped trying. I laid down on my side and started crying quietly. I was a failure as a dad to Tara. And I was a failure as a husband to Katniss. I needed a miracle.**

**...END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)**

**AND YEAH. PEETA'S NOT DEAD. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
